BoBoiBoy Elemental Split!
by Arans Aldhira
Summary: [CHAPTER 8 UPDATED!] BoBoiBoy yang masih mengantuk harus melawan alien berkepala kotak, Adu Du dan bersama asisten sekaligus pembantu setianya, berupa robot ungu bermata merah yaitu Probe! Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Summary ancur, langsung lihat aja! WARNING: TYPO, GAJE, EYD-nya campuran, powerup, alien. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**BoBoiBoy Elemental Split!**

 **Disclaimer:**

BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios

 **Warning:**

Typo, supergaje, EYD-nya campuran, powerup, alien

 **Chapter 1 :** _Ya Sudahlah_

Boboiboy masuk ke sekolahnya yang bersih, rapi, dan nyaman. Dia tadi bangun pagi kecepatan karena dia mendengar suara yang amat berisik. Dia merasa, suara itu berasal dari tetangganya yang bertengkar kepada tetangga yang lain. Jadi,karena tidurnya sudah terganggu, langsung dia berkemas dan pergi kesekolah agar tak mendengar suara yang lumayan berisik itu. Dia sekarang duduk di kelas II SMP itu dengan keadaan yang masih mengantuk. Dia orang yang pertama kali datang kesekolah. Pelan-pelan dia meletakkan tasnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke meja dan berusaha untuk tidur lagi. Dia sudah tertidur tadi kalau tidak dibangunkan oleh Yaya, ketua kelasnya yang memakai jilbab _pink_ itu

"Boboiboy, bangun Boboiboy!" teriak Yaya disamping Boboiboy yang sedang tertidur pulas.  
"Kenapa kau bangunkan aku? Aku masih ngantuk nih…" sahut Boboiboy setengah mengantuk sambil membalikkan badannya menutupi Yaya yang dari tadi menunggunya.  
"Kenapa kau ni? Kau susah tidur malam tadi, Boboiboy?" tanya Yaya. Dia kasihan melihat Boboiboy yang kelihatannya mengantuk berat.  
"Bertengkar tetanggaku tadi pagi." jawab Boboiboy singkat, padat, dan jelas. Dia ingin melanjutkan tidurnya kembali yang sempat terganggu.

Tiba-tiba datang Ying, - gadis yang rambutnya berkucir dua – bertanya kepada Yaya sambil menatap Boboiboy yang sudah tertidur kembali.  
"Kenapa Boboiboy ni? Kok dia tertidur di kelas?" tanya Ying kepada Yaya yang sudah kembali ke kursinya.  
"Terganggu tidurnya tadi pagi karena tetangganya bertengkar." jawab Yaya dengan perasaan kasihan kepada Boboiboy.  
"Oh. Biarlah dia tidur sampai guru datang" jawab Ying.  
Hening sesaat. Lalu Yaya berbicara lagi.  
"Kita ke kantin yuk? Daripada dikelas yang sunyi ini." ajak Yaya ke Ying.  
"Ayoklah" kata Ying.

Datanglah Gopal dan Fang ke kelas bersamaan. Dengan tenang, Fang meletakkan tasnya lalu keluar kelas sambil berlari. Dia sedang mencari donut lobak merah, makanan favoritnya. Jadi dia mau ke kantin dengan segera. Dia tidak memperdulikan Gopal yang terkejut melihat dirinya yang tiba-tiba lari dan langsung keluar kelas. Lain halnya Fang, Gopal dengan santai dan tidak tergesa-gesa meletakkan tasnya dan tiba tiba dia melihat Boboiboy yang sedang tertidur. Muncul akal bulusnya untuk menganggu Boboiboy yang sedang tertidur sangat pulas.  
"Boboiboy, bangun Boboiboy! Dah pagi ni!" seru Gopal ke Boboiboy yang membuat Boboiboy terbangun dengan ekspresi terkejut. ' _Anak alay_ ' pikir Gopal. _Saya rasa juga Boboiboy juga alay_ -_- _#dilempar Boboiboy pake meja._  
"Kenapa kau bangunkan aku, Gopal?! Aku masih ngantukkk!" marah Boboiboy dengan malas. Terlihat wajah Boboiboy yang merah padam karena marah. ' _Baru dibangunin gitu aja, udah marah-marah gak karuan_ ' pikir Gopal lagi sebelum menjawab perkataan Boboiboy.  
"Aku bangunkan kau karena kulihat sudah pukul 7.50. Kau harus bangun sebelum guru datang nanti" sahut Gopal setelah beberapa lama dia diam mendengar perkataan Boboiboy.  
"Oh.. Iyanya?" jawab Boboiboy sambil menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. ' _Dah berapa lama aku tidur tadi ya?_ ' pikir Boboiboy sambil bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. _Yaelah… seharusnya dia tau seberapa lama dia tidur tadi. Kan ada jamnya? Kok gak dipake? Mau jadi pajangan? #Dihukum penggal Boboiboy._  
"Iyalah. Apalagi?" jawab Gopal seperti gumaman. Dilihatnya Boboiboy yang menatap keluar kelas.  
"Cepat sana cuci wajahmu! Biar seger dikit gitu." jawab Gopal yang seperti perintah kepada Boboiboy.  
"Iya. Tenang aja kau, Gopal. Aku tadi mau cuci wajah sebenarnya. Karena kau suruh, jadi aku ikut cakapmu lah." desah Boboiboy sambil menatap Gopal. Akhirnya dia menuruti kata Gopal dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk cuci wajahnya yang terlihat suntuk itu. Gopal kembali ke bangkunya.

Datanglah Fang dengan wajah gembira. Dia sangat bahagia karena dia dapat membeli donut lobak merah sepuasnya. Sampai perutnya kenyang dan kantongnya yang makin tipis. Tapi dia tidak khawatir, tidak punya uang banyak. ' _Hari ini aku banyak makan donut lobak merah. Aku harus banyak olahraga nih. Nanti gendut, bagaimana? Kan malu nanti jadinya._ ' pikir Fang sebelum memasuki kelasnya. Dia menghampiri bangku Gopal dan langsung bertanya.  
"Mana Boboiboy? Tadi kulihat dia sedang tertidur." tanya Fang ke Gopal.  
"Ke kamar mandi, mencuci wajahnya yang terlihat suntuk itu." sahut Gopal sambil mendesah.  
"Owh…" jawab Fang singkat. ' _Mulai deh alaynya Fang keluar_ ' pikir Gopal melihat Fang yang berkata begitu tadi. _Sama aja seperti Boboiboy, 'alay' #diserang Boboiboy dan Fang dengan keji_.  
"Eaa…" jawab Gopal sambil mendengus. ' _Ni anak kok alay juga?_ ' pikir Fang. _Mendingan buat kelompok aja dengan nama '_ _The Genk of Alay_ _' -_- #dikeroyok Fang, Gopal, dan Boboiboy._

Datanglah Boboiboy dengan wajah yang segar. Dia kembali ke kelasnya dengan menebar senyum.  
Datang juga Ying dan Yaya kembali ke kelasnya dan beberapa orang murid yang bisa dihitung dengan jari. Gopal melirik jamnya yang bertengger di tangannya.

08.00

Gopal mendesah kesal. _'Kenapa lama sekali gurunya datang. Padahal sudah jam delapan._ ' pikirnya sesaat. Kemudian datang guru yang dimaksud. Langsung saja pelajarannya dimulai.

* * *

Boboiboy pulang bersama teman-temannya –Ying, Yaya, Gopal, dan Fang- sekarang. Mereka berjalan santai sekali seperti tanpa beban. Padahal mereka membawa buku yang lumayan berat. _Kenapa bisa?  
Hanya Tuhan yang tau. Itu mungkin efek persahabatan pun._

Mereka berjalanan beriringan menuju kerumah masing-masing. Fang yang tidak tahan menahan suasana yang mencekam, akhirnya angkat bicara.  
"Kita nanti kerja kelompok dimana?" Fang bertanya memecah kesunyian yang makin memanjang.  
"Kita ngumpul di rumah Boboiboy. 'kan Boboiboy?" jawab Yaya seperti bertanya. Boboiboy langsung berkata.  
"Ya." jawab Boboiboy singkat.  
"Jam berapa? Aku nanti harus bantu Ayah aku lagi nanti." tanya Gopal sambil meratapi nasibnya yang harus membantu Ayahnya setiap hari.  
"Bagaimana kalau jam dua, gimana?" tanya Yaya sambil menatap kawan-kawannya.  
"OK deh!" balas Ying dan Fang bersamaan. _Upss.. Mereka berbicara bersamaa! Pasti ada yang menggoda._  
"Cieee…. Tumben serempak. Biasanya saling menjauh bila dekat" serempak juga Yaya, Boboiboy, dan Gopal menjawab.  
"Ng-nggak kok" kikuk Ying menjawabnya. Tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Fang juga sebenarnya wajahnya merah, tetapi tidak semerah Ying.  
Tiba-tiba, ada esuatu yang menarik perhatian Gopal. Anak yang berbadan gemuk itu langsung melihat sesuatu yang berkelip-kelip di pinggir jalan. _'Ohh… Itu rupanya.'_ pikir Gopal sambil kembali ke tempat kawan-kawannya.  
Akhirnya sampai di dekat rumah Boboiboy.  
"Sampai nanti Boboiboy!" seru keempat teman Boboiboy saat sudah sampai kerumah Boboiboy.  
"OK!" sahut Boboiboy sembari meninggalkan kawan-kawannya itu.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N: Yeyyy…. Siap juga akhirnya….**

 **Hallo.. Saya baru nulis di fandom ini. Jadi**

 ** _silent reader_ juga, akhirnya mau juga nulis fanfict ini.  
Agaknya saya malas mau nulis fanfict ini, tapi karena orang lain bisa buat fanfiction sampai banyak, akhirnya mau juga nulisnya.**

 **Akhirnya siap juga fanfict ini dalam 3 hari. Hufftt.. capek ternyata, ya.**

 **Akhir kata, tolong REVIEW-nya!**  
 **#bungkuk sopan**


	2. Chapter 2

**BoBoiBoy Elemental Split!**

 **Disclaimer:**

BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios

 **Warning:**

Typo, supergaje, EYD-nya campuran, powerup, alien.

 **Chapter 2:** _Kerja Kelompok  
_  
Boboiboy memasuki rumahnya yang tidak terlalu besar maupun tidak terlalu kecil itu. Rumahnya tidak terlalu istimewa, tetapi cukup untuk Boboiboy dan Atok Aba –kakeknya yang menjual coklat di Tok Aba Kokotiam- untuk tinggal di rumah itu. Dia segera mengganti bajunya dan langsung merebahkan diri di dalam kamarnya yang lumayan besar itu. Kamar itu tidak terlalu bagus. Di dindingnya terdapat poster-poster aktor favoritnya. Di samping tempat tidurnya, ada meja belajar dan lampu belajar. Disamping meja belajarnya, ada lemari setinggi 1,5 meter. Di depan tempat tidurnya ada rak buku-buku pelajaran dan terdapat bola disitu. Hampir saja dia tertidur kalau dia tidak ingat kalau harus membantu Atoknya menjaga kedai. Dia bangkit lalu mengambil topinya sambil berjalan menuju kedai Atoknya. Dia harus memberitahukan Atoknya bahwa dia nanti mau kerja kelompok bersama teman-temannya. Dia langsung datang ke kedai Atoknya dan disambut ceria oleh sang Atok.

"Dah pulang Boboiboy?" tanya Tok Aba sambil melayani pelanggannya.  
"Sudah Tok" jawab Boboiboy. Dia menatap ke pelanggan yang makin banyak. 'Duh, makin banyak aja _pelanggannya'_ pikir Boboiboy.  
"Mari sini bantu Atok buat ini" kata Tok Aba lagi ke Boboiboy.  
"Baik Tok!" sahut Boboiboy. Dia sangat pandai membuat minuman coklat ini. Dalam sekejap, jadi _1 Hot Chocolate Special Tok Aba._ Pelanggan yang membeli minum, takjub melihat aksi Boboiboy.  
Boboiboy melihat jam tangannya yang bertengger di tangannya yang putih bersih itu.

02.00

 _'Sudah jam dua tepat. Seharusnya mereka sudah sampai disini sejak tadi.'_ pikir Boboiboy sejenak. Dia melihat kedepan, mengharap teman-temannya datang. Dan tiba-tiba….  
"Hai Boboiboy!" sapa semua teman Boboiboy - Ying, Yaya, Gopal, dan Fang- yang mengejutkan Boboiboy yang sedang bengong menunggu kehadiran mereka.  
"Huaaaaa…..!" jerit Boboiboy histeris dengan wajah terkejut. _'Anak ini alay ternyata'_ pikir Ying yang melihat ekspresi Boboiboy yang aneh itu. ' _Kok tiba-tiba Boboiboy jadi anak alay ya?_ ' pikir Yaya. _'Alay banget ni anak'_ pikir Fang.  
 _Wahh…. Gawat! Semua teman kelompok Boboiboy tau bahwa Boboiboy anak alay! Bagaimana ini?  
Gak papa. Boboiboy kan sudah masuk ke kelompok '_ _The Genk of Alay_ _' bersama Gopal dan Fang. #digebuki mereka bertiga._

"Ada apa? Ngagetin orang lain aja!" tanya Boboiboy yang selama 90 detik teriak histeris karena ditegur oleh kawan-kawannya.  
"Kita kan udah janji kerja kelompok dirumahmu." ujar Yaya. Yang lain hanya menganggukkan kepala.  
"Tapi, sebelum itu aku harus beritahu Tok Aba, kalau kita kerja kelompok sekarang." jawab Boboiboy kemudian. Lalu Boboiboy mendatangi Atoknya yang sedang melayani pelanggan yang banyak itu.  
"Tok, Boboiboy mau kerja kelompok dulu ya?" Boboiboy bertanya kepada Atoknya.  
"Ya." sahut Tok Aba kemudian. Serempak semua teman Boboiboy masuk kedalam rumah Boboiboy sambil meletakkan tas mereka masing-masing. Sebelum mereka memulai mengerjakan tugas mereka, terdengar suara cempreng yang sangat dikenali semua kawan-kawan Boboiboy, -termasuk Boboiboy- yaitu alien berkepala kotak dengan kulit berwarna hijau dan asisten setianya yang berwarna ungu, Adu Du dan Probe yang memanggil-manggil nama Boboiboy.

"Boboiboy! Mana kau Boboiboy!" teriak Adu Du memakai pengeras suara –atau yang lebih dikenal dengan sebutan toak- yang membuat Boboiboy marah.  
"Ngapain Adu Du tuh.. Sibuk aja! Mau kerja kelompok pun jadi nggak tenang!" Boboiboy berkata sambil keluar rumah dengan amarah yang masih menggebu-gebu. Melihat Boboiboy keluar, otomatis semua teman Boboiboy -Ying, Yaya, Gopal, dan Fang- keluar rumah untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dan diluar, tampak Adu Du dan Probe di pinggir jalan -Adu Du yang masih memegang pengeras suara- menunggu Boboiboy.  
"Apa maumu disini, hah?!" Boboiboy berkata sambil menahan amarahnya.  
"Aku datang ke sini untuk meminta Ochobot! Mana dia?" sahut Adu Du sambil melihat di sekeliling Boboiboy. Tampak kawan-kawan Boboiboy berada di sampingnya.  
"Haiya, apa lu buat disini kepala kotak?" Ying akhirnya angkat bicara.  
"Ntah, kita mau kerja kelompok pun jadi tak bisa tenang." sambung Fang.  
 _Wah.. Gawat! Lagi-lagi mereka berdua sama-sama bicara. Sambung-sambungan pula itu. Pasti ada yang menggoda. Pasti!  
_ "Cieeeee…. Sama-sama lagi ngomongnya. Sambung-sambungan pula itu. Tadi sepulang sekolah pun juga. Ehh… jangan-jangan…" goda Boboiboy dan Gopal, sedangkan Yaya hanya tersenyum.  
"Ng-nggak kok." lagi-lagi, Ying menjawabnya jadi kikuk dibuat mereka berdua. Kali ini, muka Fang yang lebih merah daripada Ying. Tapi, dia membuang mukanya ke kedai Tok Aba.

"Hei… Sudah lah tu!" akhirnya Adu Du menghentikan kegiatan yang baru saja mereka siapkan.  
Tiba-tiba, datang Ochobot ke tempat Boboiboy yang sedang ribut-ribut tadi. Lalu, dia bertanya Boboiboy sambil bisik-bisik. _Bisik-bisik tetangga, kini mulai terdengar syahdu di telinga. Kok mendadak nyanyi dangdut ya?_

Abaikan yang diatas tadi.  
"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ni? Kok ada ribut-ribut segala."  
"Adu Du ni, sibuk dia minta kau tadi." jawab Boboiboy sambil bisik-bisik juga.  
"Bagi sini Ochobot tu!" seru Adu Du kemudian.  
"Jangan harap! Dan jangan mimpi!" seru Boboiboy.

"Kalau tak, aku tembak kau!" sahut Adu Du lagi. Lalu Adu Du menatap tajam ke Probe.  
"Probe, serang mereka!" perintah Adu Du kepada Probe.  
"Baik, Incik Boss!" jawab Probe.  
"Mode, MEGA PROBE!" mendadak Probe bertukar menjadi Mega Probe.

"Tak boleh jadi ni!" seru Boboiboy.  
"BOBOIBOY KUASA TIGA!" lalu Boboiboy berpecah menjadi Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa.  
"Serang dia!" seru Gempa yang langsung dimengerti Halilintar dan Taufan.  
"Baik!" seru mereka berdua.  
"Pedang Halilintar! Gerakan Kilat! Tusukan Pedang Halilintar!" seru Halilintar yang sudah berada di belakang Mega Probe. Langsung saja ia tusukkan pedangnya. Tapi, dengan cepat Mega Probe mengelak dari tusukan Halilintar. Jadinya, Halilintar menusuk angin.  
"Gerudi Taufan!" datang Taufan menyerang Mega Probe yang langsung kena di daerah perutnya.  
"Yey… Kena!" seru Taufan yang melihat Mega Probe jatuh tersungkur di tanah.  
Gempa yang melihat kesempatan menyerang, langsung mengeluarkan senjatanya. "Golem Tanah!" lalu keluarlah dari tanah sosok tinggi dan besar. Langsung saja Gempa menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk menggerakkan Golemnya untuk menghantam Mega Probe yang sedang terjatuh ditanah.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Akhirnya siap juga. Sorry telat update.**

 **Tadinya mau main game, terus lihat fanfict ini dan yang review udah nyampe 5, jadi ngelanjut fanfictnya  
** ** _#bangga banget_**

 **Fanfict ini mungkin akan** ** _discontinue_** **, kalau gak banyak yang review.**

 **Akhir kata, REVIEW PLEASE!**  
 **#mohon ya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**BoBoiBoy Elemental Split!**

 **Disclaimer:**

BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios

 **Warning:**

Typo, supergaje, EYD-nya campuran, powerup, alien.

 **Chapter 3:** _Perang Selesai_

"Tumbukan Golem Tanah!" seru Gempa sambil menggerakkan Golemnya untuk menghantam Mega Probe yang mulai sadar dari jatuhnya. Probe yang menyadari itu langsung berdiri dan menghadapi tumbukan Golemnya Gempa. Pertarungan antara Golem Tanah dengan Mega Probe sangat sengit. Tidak ada celah untuk menyerang kelemahan lawannya masing-masing. Gempa yang melihat bagian perut Mega Probe terbuka, langsung menyuruh Golemnya untuk menghantam bagian perut Mega Probe.

"Lindungi perutmu!" seru Gempa sambil memukul perut musuhnya itu. Probe yang tidak menyadarinya -bahwa dia tidak melindungi perutnya itu- langsung terpelanting jauh ke rumah orang lain yang menyebabkan atap rumah orang itu rusak dan hancur. Adu Du yang melihat Probe langsung berbicara ke Boboiboy yang sudah bercantum semula.

"Aku akan kembali, Boboiboy!" seru Adu Du sambil menyuruh Komputernya menteleportasikan Adu Du dan Probe -yang sudah berubah menjadi mode biasa- untuk mengembalikan mereka ke kapal angkasanya. Boboiboy langsung kembali ketempat kawan-kawannya -Ying, Yaya, Gopal, dan Fang- yang menatapnya dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Pergi juga tuh alien kepala kotak." Ying berkata sambil menatap kepergian musuh bebuyutannya itu.  
"Untung dia pergi. Kalau tidak, hancur kedai Tok Aba nanti." lanjut Gopal berkomentar.  
"Dah. Ayo kita sambung kerja kelompoknya!" seru Boboiboy dengan semangat.

 _Krik-krik, krik-krik_

" _Haiya_ , lu tak tengok jam berapa sekarang? Sudah sore, _ma…._ " jawab Ying kemudian. Sontak Boboiboy melihat jam tangannya.

Jam 6 sore.

"Iyanya? Hehehe….." tawanya sambil menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal.  
"Lagian, tugasnya dikumpul minggu depan." jawab Gopal kemudian. Kemudian Boboiboy menatap keempat kawannya -Ying, Yaya, Gopal, dan Fang- sambil bertanya.  
"Jadi, kapan kita kerjakan tugasnya ini?"  
"Besok aja. Sepulang sekolah." Ying hendak menjawab, tetapi kalah cepat dengan Yaya. Ying menatap tajam kearah Yaya. Yang ditatap hanya cengengesan.

"Ok!" seru Boboiboy, Ying, dan Gopal. Fang hanya mengangguk pelan seraya berkata.  
"Besok, jangan bengong lagi, ya?". Boboiboy yang merasa dirinya yang disebut langsung tertawa sambil berucap.  
"Iya. Tenang aja. Gak bakalan bengong lagi." jawab Boboiboy sambil menatap Fang.  
"Dah. Cepat kalian pergi. Dah sore nih." ujar Ochobot sambil menghampiri kumpulan gerombolan manusia (?) itu.  
"Dah Boboiboy!" seru keempat temannya berlari sambil melambaikan tangan. Boboiboy yang tidak sadar melambaikan kedua tangannya. Lalu dia balik badan dan langsung menuju kerumah Atoknya yang berkisar 3 meter itu.

* * *

 _Keesokan harinya di sekolah…_

Boboiboy masuk ke sekolahnya yang bersih, rapi, dan nyaman itu. Kali ini dia tidak sendirian. Dia datang bersama kedua teman laki-lakinya -Gopal dan Fang- memasuki kelas mereka. Mereka melihat beberapa anak perempuan sedang berkumpul. Ada juga anak laki-laki sendirian termenung. Mereka menaruh tas mereka masing-masing. Lalu, mereka bertiga menunggu sesuatu. Sepertinya sangat penting. Fang menatap jam tangannya yang berwarna ungu itu.

07.45

Fang mendesah. _'Lama sekali dia datang. Padahal aku sudah menunggunya sedari tadi'_ pikir Fang.

 _Kalian tahu siapa yang Fang tunggu? Coba kalian tebak….  
Salah! bukan Yaya, melainkan Ying. Kalian lihat nanti kalau Ying sudah datang. Apa reaksinya Fang saat melihat Ying memasuki kelas dengan __inner beauty_ _-nya? Kita saksikan saja._

Abaikan perkataan Author yang _absurd_ itu.

Kembali kecerita semula.

"Fang, kenapa kau? Sedang memikirkan sesuatu ya?"goda Gopal sambil melihat Fang yang senyum-senyum sendiri.  
"Ng-nggak." jawab Fang yang menyadari temannya melihat tingkah lakunya sedari tadi.  
"Yelah tu." jawab Boboiboy.

Tiba-tiba, semua orang terdiam -kecuali anak yang termenung. Dia sudah sedari tadi terdiam dan terus termenung - melihat gadis yang menjadi ketua kelas mereka -Yaya- dan gadis yang rambutnya berkucir dua -Ying- memasuki kelas. Mereka memberikan seulas senyuman kepada sang ketua kelas. Sedangkan Ying malah dicuekin. _Kasihan…. Yang sabar ya Ying.._

"Hai Boboiboy!" seru Yaya kepada pemuda bertopi dinosaurus itu.  
"Hai Fang!" seru Ying kepada Fang yang dari tadi pagi menunggunya. Fang menatap Ying dengan mata berbinar-binar. Sedangkan Gopal? Dia sedang berada di sudut ruangan kelas itu. _'Hei.. Kenapa tidak ada orang yang menyapaku pagi ini?'_ pikirnya. Melihat Gopal sedang bersedih hati, Yaya menyapanya.  
"Hai Gopal!" seru Yaya kepada Gopal yang sedang murung di sudut ruangan kelas itu. Gopal yang menyadari Yaya menyapanya, langsung menjawabnya.  
"Hai juga.." jawab Gopal.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Akhirnya siap juga UN-nya. Doakan Author mudah-mudahan naik kekelas dua ya.**  
 **Bentar lagi puasa. Author mau mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan kata atau ucapan. Baik yang disengaja maupun tidak disengaja.**

 **Akhir kata, REVIEW PLEASE!**  
 **#mohon ya.**


	4. Chapter 4

**BoBoiBoy Elemental Split!**

 **Disclaimer:**

BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios

 **Warning:**

Typo, supergaje, EYD-nya campuran, powerup, alien.

 **Chapter 4:** _Kerja Kelompok 2_

"Kenapa kau, Gopal?" tanya Yaya kemudian. Gopal yang tidak menyadari Yaya sedari tadi melihatnya, langsung menjawab dengan perasaan gugup.

"Nggak ada apa-apa pun."

"Iyanya?" selidik Yaya. Temannya yang lain hanya menatap Gopal dengan tatapan aneh.

"Iya. Gak ada apa-apa."

"Ciyus nih, Gopal?" tiba-tiba Boboiboy bertanya.

"Ciyus." jawab Gopal singkat.

"Enelan?" sambung Boboiboy lagi.

"Enelan.." jawab Gopal sambil mendengus. _'Kalau kau bertanya lagi Boboiboy, aku sudah pasrah… aku ikhlas… ._ ' pikir Gopal sambil tetap mempertahankan ekspresinya tadi. _(murung + sedih)_

"Mi apa?"Boboiboy yang melihat ekspresi Gopal, hampir tertawa kalau tidak berpikir jika dia menertawakan Gopal, nyawanya tidak akan bertahan lama. Gopal yang sudah bosan dengan pertanyaan Boboiboy yang bertubi-tubi (?) menjawab dengan kesal.

 _Kalian mau tau jawaban Gopal? Selepas iklan berikut ini._

Dong-dong kembali lagi! Kini dengan kemasan baru! Buruan beli! Jangan sampai ketinggal-

"Woy… Author, sudah lah tu! Jangan asik sendiri lah!"

 _Krik krik_

 _Krik krik_

 _(Maaf, kesalahan lagi… Mohon maaf ye? Nanti dikeroyok para readers entar..)_

 _Back to the story_

"MI BAKAR!" jawab Gopal dengan amarah yang memuncak.

"HA?!" sontak semua teman Gopal kaget melihat jawabannya dan reaksinya.

 _Bagaimana keadaan Gopal? Biar saya deskripsikan._

Wajahnya merah padam seperti makan saus cabe kebanyakan

Wajahnya berubah jadi serem

Kulitnya yang semula hitam berubah menjadi merah

"Lha… ada rupanya mi bakar? Setahu aku, mi hanya bisa digoreng, direbus, dan diberi kuah." tanya Boboiboy dengan polosnya. Gopal yang sudah marah langsung saja menjawab.

"TERSERAH!" jawab Gopal dengan ketus. Dia langsung pergi keluar kelas seraya meninggalkan keempat temannya -Boboiboy, Ying, Yaya, dan Fang- yang melihatnya dengan ekspresi bengong.

" _Haiya_ , kenapa Gopal itu? Tiba-tiba lari keluar saja, _ma..._ " gadis keturunan Cina yang dikenal sebagai Ying, menjawab setelah pemuda berbadan gembul itu melarikan diri dari kelas.

"Entah, biasanya dia tidak seperti itu." jawab Fang sambil menatap kearah Boboiboy. Yang ditatap hanya cengengesan tak menentu.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa, kok. Tenang aja" Yaya berkata sambil menenangkan Ying dan Fang.

"Itulah. Jangan gangguin orang. Selalu usil" sambung Yaya kemudian. Boboiboy yang merasa dirinyalah yang disebut, menjawab.

"Iya. Gak bakal gitu lagi. Janji deh." ujar Boboiboy sambil mengangkat kedua jarinya membentuk huruf V.

"Yelah" jawab Ying, Yaya, dan Fang dengan wajah malas. Tiba-tiba, datang Gopal -yang sudah berubah menjadi sedia kala- ke kelas. Melihat Gopal tidak marah lagi dan wajahnya tidak merah lagi, Boboiboy langsung meminta maaf kepada Gopal.

"Gopal. Maafkan aku, ya? Aku dah buat salah padamu?" tanya Boboiboy sambil menatap Gopal dengan hati-hati.

"Gak papa. Lagian aku tau kau main-main tadi"ucap Gopal santai sambil kembali tersenyum kearah Boboiboy.

Tiba-tiba, seorang pemuda datang kekelas.

"Guru datang! Jangan ribut" serunya. Kontan semua anak terdiansambil menunggu guru mereka datang. Akhirnya guru mereka datang. Pelajaran pun segera dimulai.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Dalam satu hari dah siap fanfict ini? Wahhh... Gile cool! #ala Probe**

 **Maaf ya kalau sedikit..**

 **Kasih ide yang menarik buat Author ya? Boleh lah? *puppy eyes**

 **Lagi ngilang idenya dibawa angin... T^T**

 **Biar lanjut fanfict ini...**

 **Akhir kata, REVIEW PLEASE!  
#boleh lah *puppy eyes**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Di chapter sebelumnya, kan ada Gopal yang bilang Mi bakar? Itu pengalaman Author saat chatting-an sama kawan sekelas terus Author bilang "Ciyus?, enelan?, mi apa?" Terus dia bilang "Iya" "Iya" "Mi bakar!". Mungkin dia dongkol sama saya karena saya banyak bertanya. Dah-dah cukup basa basinya. Segera baca aja!**

 **NB: Namanya Ameta Novelia.**

 **BoBoiBoy Elemental Split!**

 **Disclaimer:**

BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios

 **Warning:**

Typo, supergaje, EYD-nya campuran, powerup, alien.

 **Chapter 5:** _Kerja Kelompok 2 Dimulai!_

Boboiboy pulang bersama teman-temannya -Ying, Yaya, Gopal, dan Fang- sekarang. Mereka berjalan santai sekali seperti tanpa beban. Padahal mereka membawa buku yang cukup ringan.

"Woy... Author! Kalo ringan, ngapai dibilang seperti tanpa beban. Stress deh..." _-_-_

( _Maaf,salah terus kayaknya. Pasti chapter ini siap readers bawa golok..._ )

( _Author ikhlas..._ ) ( _Author pasrah..._ )

 _Krik krik_

 _Krik krik_

"Woy.. Author! Mau jadi orang yang iklan di TV ya? Ngikutin iklan jualan sandal rupanya..." -_-

( _Dah-dah! Dah cukup basa-basinya_.)

 _Back to the story_

Mereka berjalanan beriringan menuju kerumah masing-masing. Ying yang tidak tahan menahan suasana yang mencekam, akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Kita nanti kerja kelompok dimana?" ujar Ying sambil menatap teman kerja kelomoknya.

"Di tempat yang semalam kita datangi, di rumah Boboiboy." Yaya hendak menjawab, tetapi kalah cepat dengan pemuda bersurai anggur -Fang-. Yaya menatap tajam ke arah Fang. Yang ditatap hanya mengangkat bahu dan tangannya bersamaan. Yaya hanya mendengus kesal. Ketika sampai di kedi Tok Aba, mereka berempat -Ying, Yaya, Gopal, dan Fang- berseru

"Sampai nanti, Boboiboy!"

"Ya" jawab Boboiboy dengan wajah mengantuk. Dia dikelas tadi, hampir saja dia tertidur kalau tidak dipanggil temannya yang berbadan gembul dan suka sekali dengan makanan, Gopal.

 **TBC**

 **MInta idenya lagi ya!**

 **Maaf yak arena absurd terus...**

 **Biar buat kalian ketawa**

 **Akhir kata,REVIEW PLEASE!  
# bungkuk-bungkuk**


	6. Chapter 6

**BoBoiBoy Elemental Split!**

 **Disclaimer:**

BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios

 **Warning:**

Typo, supergaje, EYD-nya campuran, powerup, alien.

 **Chapter 6:** _Akhirnya_ _Datang Juga ..._

Boboiboy mendatangi kedai Tok Aba sambil menatap Ochobot -yang mendatangi pelanggan sambil membawa _Special Hot Chocolate Tok Aba_ \- dengat gesit. Yang ditatap hanya melihat sesekali kearah yang melihatnya. Boboiboy yang tidak melihat Atoknya berada di kedai, bertanya pada Ochobot.

"Ochobot, mana Tok Aba? Dari tadi gak ada sepertinya."

" Atok pergi ke pasar beli ikan buat makanan berbuka nanti." sahut robot kuning berbentuk bola itu.

"Ya sudah. Aku kerumah ya?"

"Ya." serunya kemudian. Pemuda bertopi dinosaurus itupun langsung meninggalkan asisten Atoknya yang sedang bekerja giat.

Boboiboy memasuki rumahnya yang tidak terlalu besar maupun tidak terlalu kecil itu. Dia langsung menuju kekamarnya sambil membantingkan diri ke kasurnya yang empuk itu. Dia melepas jaketnya tetapi tidak melpas topinya. Dia menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Disitu tergantung bintang-bintang yang warna-warni dan penuh dengan gambar luar angkasa. Dia merasa tenang jika menatap bintang-bintang itu dengan perlahan. Dia teringat akan kerja kelompok yang dikerjakan dirumahnya ini pada pukul 2 siang. Dia pun menatap jam tangannya yang -ada lambang petir yang berwarna kuning itu- bertengger tepat di tangannya yang putih mulus itu.

12.00

Boboiboy mendesah lama. ' _Kenapa waktunya terasa lama ya?_ ' pikir Boboiboy sejenak. Lalu dia turun dari kamarnya -yang berada di lantai paling atas itu- dengan perasaan suntuk. Dia menatap sekeliling rumah. Atas, bawah, kiri, kanan. Tidak ada. Matanya berbinar-binar melihat ada sesuatu diatas meja. Sesuatu yang bisa dimainkan. Sesuatu yang mengasyikkan. Sesuatu yang membuat orang tidak merasa bosan. Sesuatu yang harus dicoba. Sesuatu yang bisa dimainkan tanpa berhenti. Sesuatu-

Reader 1: "Woy, Author! Cepet!"

Reader 2: "Lama banget Authornya nih!"

Reader 3:"Cepat!"

Reader 4: "Ikhh! kzl! Kzl! KZl!"

Author: "Mentok? Break dulu. Pakai K** K**!"

Krik krik

Krik krik

Readers 1: "Gak usah promosiin tuh iklan! Belum dipromosiin pun dah laku jualannya..."

Author: -_-

Datang Cikgu Papa sambil berjalan ringan

Cikgu Papa: "Sudah! Ini sedang puasa! Semua tak nampak ke muka Cikgu nih, menahan lapar demi Kebenaran?! Cikgu dah tak sabar menunggu kebenaran!"

Krik krik

Krik krik

Reader 1: "Kebenaran apa nih, Cikgu?"

Cikgu Papa: "Sudah dah! Lanjutkan KEBENARAN!"

Author: "Baik, Cikgu!"

Yak! Apalagi kalau bukan permainan ular tangga. Walaupun dirumah ini tidah ada lagi anak SD, tetapi kalau ada waktu luang ataupun merasa bosan, disitu disediakan ular tangga sebagai penghilang rasa bosan. Tiba-tiba ide muncul di benak Boboiboy.

"Kalau main ular tangga harus banyak orang, aku berpecah lah"

"BOBOIBOY KUASE LIMA!" seru Boboiboy sambil berpecah menjadi Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa, Api, dan Air. Api yang melihat ular tangga -yang berada diatas meja- langsung berteriak riang.

"Yok kita main ini!"

"Ayo!" seru Taufan yang sama _hyperactive_ -nya dengan api. Gempa membuka tempat dadu dan yang lainnya dan membuka kertasnya. Melihat ada anak -yang digerakkan di ular tangga- yang berwarna merah, Halilintar langsung mengambilnya satu.

"Aku yang ini!"

"Aku yang ini pula!" seru Taufan mengambil anak yang berwarna biru.

"Aku yang kuning itu!" seru Gempa seraya mengambil anak berwarna kuning.

"Kasihan kali kita.." jawab Api pada Air. Air yang menyadari itu langsung mengambil anak berwarna biru dan Api mengambil anak berwarna merah.

"Ayo, kita suit dulu!" seru Gempa sambil menjulurkan tangannya. Yang lain hanya mengikuti Gempa.

"Hompimpa alaium gambreng! Nek Ijah pake baju rombeng!" seru Elemental Boboiboy sambil merentangkan tangannya bersama. _Bagaimana selanjutnya? Biar Author deskripsikan._

Halilintar telapak tangannya keatas.

Taufan telapaknya ke bawah.

Gempa telapak tangannya keatas.

Api telapak tangannya keatas.

Air telapak tangannya keatas.

Jadi, pemenangnya -eh! Salah ding! Maksudnya yang pertama jalan- adalah Taufan! Taufan yang melihat dirinya yang pertama jalan langsung berteriak dengan gajenya sambil berkata.

"Yey! Aku duluan! Kalian lagi suit."

"Hompimpa alaium gambreng! Nek Ijah pake baju rombeng!" seru Halilintar, Gempa, Api, dan Air. _Bagaimana selanjutnya? Biar Author deskripsikan. (lagi)_

Halilintar telapak tangannya keatas.

Gempa telapak tangannya keatas.

Api telapak tangannya keatas.

Air telapak tangannya kebawah.

Jadi, yang kedua jalan adalah Air! Dia teriak dengan gajenya.

"Yey! Aku kedua!"

"Hompimpa alaium gambreng! Nek Ijah pake baju rombeng!" seru Halilintar, Gempa, dan Api. _Bagaimana selanjutnya? Biar Author deskripsikan._

Halilintar telapak tangannya keatas.

Gempa telapak tangannya kebawah.

Api telapak tangannya kebawah.

Jadi, yang ketiga jalan adalah Halilintar! Halilintar berujar pada Gempa dan Api.

"Tinggal korang berdua je..."

"Batu, gunting, kertas!" seru Gempa dan Api. Bagaimana selanjutnya? Biar Author deskripsikan.

Gempa mengeluarkan gunting.

Api mengeluarkan batu.

Jadi, yang keempat jalan adalah Api! Dia berkata pada Gempa.

"Gempa.. Mungkin, kamu jalan paling akhir.. Dan AKU YANG JALAN SETELAH HALILINTAR! Yeyyy!"

"Yelah.." jawab Gempa kemudian.

"Eh, iya! Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kamu gak keluarin aku sama Air?" jawab Api tiba-tiba.

"Pertama, kamu dan Air 'kan belum sepenuhnya keluar membantu kawan-kawan kita di serial 'BoBoiBoy' tu." jawab Gempa dengan kalemnya.

"Dan yang kedua, Authornya tuh yang gak nyuruh aku kalau kamu keluar sama Air.."

Author: "Woy! Jangan bawa nama Author juga kali!"

"Dah, ayo main!" seru Taufan.

"Ayo!" seru Elemental Boboiboy lainnya. Mereka pun bermain dengan asyiknya. Sepanjang permainan, Taufan dan Api yang mujur, anaknya tidak dimakan ular. Sedangkan Halilintar paling sial, anaknya terus dimakan sama ularnya. Yang lainnya biasa aja. Mereka terus bermain sampai akhirnya Taufan dan Api yang menang. Mereka berdua lompat-lompat dan teriak gaje.

"Yey, kita menang!"

Gempa melirik jamnya yang -berlambang gundukan tanah berwarna putih- bertengger di tangannya.

Jam 1.58

Gempa berteriak histeris.

"Mereka udah mau sampai! Cepat beresin semuanya!"

Akhirnya semua pun diberesi sampai selesai. Akhirnya Gempa berteriak.

"BOBOIBOY BERCANTUM SEMULA!" lalu semua Elementalnya bergabung menjadi Boboiboy sendiri.

Boboiboy melihat kembali jam tangannya.

Jam 2.00

'Sudah waktunya' pikir Boboiboy lalu pergi menghampiri pintu. Dia melihat keempat temannya -Ying, Yaya, Gopal, dan Fang- mendatangi kedai Tok Aba sambil bertanya pada Ochobot -yang sudah berhenti melayani pelanggan- dengan heran.

"Ochobot, mana Boboiboy?"

"Dia ada di rumah. Menunggu kalian mungkin." jawab Ochobot dengan lesunya. Mereka pun mendatangi rumahnya Boboiboy.

"Boboiboy? Boboiboy? Ini kami!" seru rekan (?) kerja kelompoknya.

"Ya! Tunggu ya!" teriak Boboiboy berlari dari lantai atas menuju lantai bawah.

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **Minta idenya lagi nih!**

 **Maaf di chap sebelumnya pendek kali. Tapi di chap ini lumayan lah...**

 **OK Balasan Review! (Dari Chapter 1 sampai Chapter 5) Maaf telat balas..**

 **Vivi Ritsu: Author rasa chap pertama gak lucu kali. Tapi bagi kamu lucu, hebat!  
Adorable Swan: Kebayang kalau dibayangi...  
Mahrani29: Terima kasih ya...  
Kayaknya itu di chap depan deh. Tunggu aja ya...  
** **night 3** **: Udah dikasi jarak kok.  
Author malah suka Yaya sama Fang. Bukannya Gopal..  
Nadya: Terima kasih ya..  
DesyNAP: Di Chapter ini kan udah dibuat BoBoiBoy Elemental Split-nya. Malah udah ada Api sama Air.  
Rin-chan 2930: Terima kasih atas dukungannya ya..**

 **Udah semua kan?**

 **Akhir kata, REVIEW PLEASE!  
#lebih banyak lebih baik...**


	7. Chapter 7

**BoBoiBoy Elemental Split!**

 **Disclaimer:**

BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios.

 **Warning:**

Typo, supergaje, EYD-nya campuran, powerup, alien

 **Chapter 7:** _Gopal Aneh..._

"Mari masuk!" sambut Boboiboy yang melihat kawan-kawannya -Ying, Yaya, Gopal, dan Fang- menunggunya sedari tadi di depan pintu. Tiba-tiba Ying berujar.

"Kamu tadi ngapain saja sih di atas?"

"Tiduran aja sih diatas." sahut Boboiboy kemudian.

{Tiba tiba nongol Author entah darimana.}

* * *

Author: "Emang ente ngapain sih diatas? Perasaan tadi ane lihat ente main berlima sama Elemental lain.."

BoBoiBoy: "Emang tadi ane lagi tiduran dikasur. Empuk! Ssttt...! Ente jangan bilang-bilang sama tuh orang berempat, ya?" *masang puppy eyes

Author: "Yaelah... Pake jurus gituan pula.. Gak jaman lagi lah.. OK-OK gak akan ane bilang, tapi ada syaratnya.." *masang senyum licik

BoBoiBoy: "Apaan rupanya syarat yang ente bilang ntu..?"

Author: "Ente harus bagi ane 1 _Ice Chocolate Special Tok Aba_ ** _GRATIS!_** Buat ane buka puasa nanti.." *mata Author berbinar-binar sambil menekankan kata 'GRATIS'

BoBoiBoy: "Gratis, ga papa deh- **APA?! GRATISSS?!** Gile ente! Emang enak buat Koko kayak gitu tuh. Belum diambil, belum dimarahi Tok Aba." *,menekan kata 'GRATIS' juga sambil pundung di pojokan

Author: "Eh! Gak boleh nolak! Ente harus ngasih ane itu tadi. Kalau kagak, ane bilang sama orang berempat tuh, kalau BoBoiBoy tuh tadi main ular tangga dengan _childish_ -nya sama Elemental ente yang lain..." *Author mengancem dia -yang berelemen Petir, Angin, Tanah, Api, dan Air- .

BoBoiBoy: "Iya-iya! Parah banget ente ngancem ane... Ente tinggal dimana? Biar ane kirimin pake titipan kilat!" *siap-siap BoBoiBoy berubah jadi mode Halilintar

Author: "Apa gak jauh apa? Dari rumah ente sampai rumah ane? Tidak apa-apa kan? Rumah ane sih di Medan. Tepatnya di jalan Sudirman. Tanya aja nanti sama orang-orang yang lewat."

BoBoiBoy: "GAK! Jangan ente iklani lagi tuh iklan!"

Author: -_-

* * *

"Kayaknya ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan.. Apa Boboiboy?" selidik Gopal yang melihat gelagat aneh dari kawan baiknya ini.

"Nggak ada apa-apa kok! Tenang aja!" jawab Boboiboy sambil gelagapan.

"Ayo kita kerjakan kerjaan tuh!" sambung Boboiboy mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ayo!" seru keempat temannya. Meereka bereempat pun mulai mengeluarkan isi tasnya. Ying membawa pensil dan penghapus. Yaya membawa mangkok besar, sedang, dan kecil masing-masing 3. Gopal membawa pensil warna yang isinya 24 warna. Fang membawa pengraut pensil dan gunting. Sedangkan Boboiboy? Dia hanya menyediakan tempat saja.

Reader 1: "Ngapai mereka bawa gituan?"

Reader 2: "Entah, aneh-aneh aja bawaannya.."

Reader 3: "Emang mau makan apa? Bawa mangkok segala?"

 _Krik krik_

 _Krik krik_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author: "Pertanyaan bagus. Kalian mau tahu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _krik krik_

 _Krik krik_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Jangkrik pun semakin merajalela membunyikan suara krik-kriknya.

 _Bunyikan suara jangkrik , krik, krik_

 _Bunyikan suara jangkrik, krik, krik) (Malah nyanyi lagu anak SD pula)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Reader 1: "Kagak"

Reader 2: "Nggak"

Reader 3: "Ane udah kenyang."

Reader 4: "Emang kenapa?"

Author: "Kalian mau tau **_NGGAK?_** "

Reader 1: "Mau lah!"

Author: "OK lah!"

Siap berujar, Author berpikir ' _Kok semua reader kagak_ _ **connect**_ _ya sama perkataan ane tadi. Kan_ betul _tadi ane bilang, tapi ya sutra lah'_ /Ralat, maksudnya _ya sudah lah_

Mereka membawa seperti itu karena mereka ingin mengerjakan tugas tentang susunan tata surya yang diberikan guru yang mengajar.

Di kumpulnya minggu depan. Jadi mereka mengerjakan nya hari ini dari pukul 2 siang sampai selesai tugasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sepanjang mereka mengerjakan tugas kerja kelompoknya, mereka asyik menggambar bentuk bulat untuk membuat bentuk planet yang memang bentuknya bulat. Setelah itu, mereka membuat bentuk yang lain sampai selesai. Setelah itu, mereka mengambil pensil warna untuk mewarnainya. Setelah selesai, mereka membuat matahari dan langsung diwarnai dengan warna oranye cerah. Di sela-sela (?) mereka mengerjakan tugas, Gopal berujar.

"Huhh... kok panas gini ya?"

"Kenapa kau ni, Gopal?" tanya teman baiknya itu kemudian.

"Iya, panas banget aku rasa." sambung Gopal.

"Emangnya kenapa?" tanya Ying, Yaya, dan Fang bersamaan.

"Ni ada matahari. **GEDE BANGET!** "sambungnya.

"..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

GUBRAK!

"DASAR GOPAL SIALAN LU! WOI! YINGGG! JANGAN TAHAN DAKUUU! DAKU MAU HAJAR DIAAA!"

"YAYA LEPASIN! MAU KUHAJAR INI ANAAAAAK!"

"FANGGGGG LEPASIIIINNN! GOPAL, KAU BENAR-BENAR TEMAN TIDAK MERASA SALAH!"

Ying, Yaya, dan Fang yang merasa dipanggil hanya melotot kearah dua orang sarap yang jiwa sinetronnya lagi kumat.

"Fang..."

"Apa, Yaya?"

"Bawa gunting nggak?"

"Buat apa?"

"Ngerobek-robek dua orang sarap ini."

"Bentar, kucari"

Gopal? Di dalam hatinya dia ngakak sambil guling-guling.

 **Ngambil bagian terakhirnya dari fandom lain.. _Sorry ya. Gak izin dulu_**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Apakah fict ini gaje? Pasti iya... T_T**

 **Apakah fict ini makin aneh? Pasti iya...**

 **Akhir kata,**

 **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

 **NB: Aneh!**

 **Pertama, rata-rata Author di fandom ini kalau tulisannya udah besar semua dibilang CAPSLOCK-nya keinjek, padahal gak keinjek tuh CAPSLOCK. Padahal kan ditekan sekali aja CAPSLOCK-nya langsung udah huruf besar semua.  
Kedua, kata Author yang nulis di fandom ini, CAPSLOCK-nya lama-lama di tekan, nanti jadi jebol. Padahal kan ditekan sekali aja CAPSLOCK-nya langsung udah huruf besar semua.**

 **Dah itu aja.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya! ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**BoBoiBoy Elemental Split!**

 **Disclaimer:**

BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios.

 **Warning:**

Typo, supergaje, EYD-nya campuran, powerup, alien

 **Chapter 8:** _Berbuka Puasa di Mesjid..._

"Akhirnya siap juga.." desah Gopal merasa capek setelah mengerjakan tugas kelompok mereka selama 2 jam.

Mereka berlima -BoBoiBoy, Ying, Yaya, Gopal, dan Fang- terlihat terduduk lesu di ruang tamu sambil mendesah pelan. Datang Tok Aba dan Ochobot ke dalam rumah. Atoknya terkejut melihat cucunya dan teman-temannya kusut seperti kain kering yang tidak pernah kena air. Ochobot yang melihat mereka lemas, langsung bertanya dengan gajenya.

"Kenapa kalian ini?"

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Krik krik_

 _Krik krik_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tadi kami kan kerja kelompok, masa kau tak tau?" tanya Gopal sambil menatap curiga kearah robot kuning -yang menjadi asisten kedai Tok Aba- itu.

" _Sorry_ , deh! Aku kan agak pelupa.. Hehehe.."

"Dah lah. Kami pulang dulu ya? Udah sore ni.." Gopal bertanya sambil mengambil tasnya. Ying, Yaya, dan Fang hanya mengikutinya saja.

"Hati-hati di jalan, ya?" sambung Boboiboy.

"Ya!"

Boboiboy pun memberesi semua sampah dan plastik yang berserakan dan membuangnya ke tong sampah. Tok Aba dan Ochobot masih disitu sambil menatap pemuda bertopi dinosaurus berwarna oranye itu berlalu-lalang di hadapan mereka. Setelah selesai, Boboiboy bertanya pada Atoknya sambil memasang wajah berharap.

"Tok, nanti bukaannya apa?"

"Bukaannya nanti bandrek."

Boboiboy berdiri dan tiba-tiba...

"BOBOIBOY KUASA LIMA!" seru Boboiboy sambil berpecah menjadi Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa, Api, dan Air.

"Biar nanti kami semua merasakan berbukanya, Tok!" seru Gempa mewakili pecahannya yang lain. Yang lain hanya mengangguk.

"Yelah" Tok Aba akhirnya keluar rumah bersama robot asistennya, Ochobot.

"Daripada terdiam, nonton TV aja, yuk!" seru Api memecah kesunyian.

"Ayo!" seru Elemental yang lain. Mereka pun mencari tempat yang asyik untuk di tempati. _Bagaimana posisi mereka? Biar Author deskripsikan._

Halilintar nonton seperti biasanya, duduk tenang.

Taufan sama Api tiduran di lantai memakai bantal.

Gempa duduk di samping meja.

Air sedang di kamar mengambil selimut karena suhu badannya lebih dingin dari biasanya.

Mereka memegang remote TV sambil mencari siaran yang lucu/ Salah ding! Maksudnya yang megang remote TV si Hali doang.

"Hah, membosankan!" gerutu Hali sambil mematikan TV. Yang lain hanya menatapnya heran.

"Kenapa dimatiin sih?" tanya Elemental yang lain sambil menatap kearah Hali. Yang ditatap hanya mendengus kesal.

"Nggak ada acara yang enak pun.."

.

.

.

.

 _Krik krik_

 _Krik krik_

.

.

.

.

"Memang acara bisa dimakan apa? Lagian pun kita lagi puasa." jawab Taufan.

"Maklum... Si Hali kan otaknya lagi gesrek.." sambung Gempa kemudian.

"Mungkin karena efek lafar-eh, salah, Maksudnya lapar." sambung Air lagi.

"Nggak Hali. Nggak Air. sama-sama gesreknya." jawab Taufan, Gempa, dan Api berbarengan.

"Di fanfict BoBoiBoy ini, ku denger Taufan sama Api yang selalu gesreknya kumat." Gempa menjawab seraya tertawa puas karena dirinya tidak kena ejekan. Tapi...

"Kudenger juga di fanfict BoBoiBoy yang sama, katanya Gempa kalau marah keluar aura aura membunuh dan membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya ingin bunuh diri minum air got saat itu juga. Parah banget lu, Gempa. Hahahaha.." serempak Hali, Taufan, Api, dan Air tertawa terbahak-bahak. Yang ditertawakan hanya menundukkan kepala karena malu.

"Kita buka puasa di mesjid aja, yuk?" usul Taufan.

"Kita permisi sama Tok Aba." sambil menunjuk ke kedai Tok Aba.

"Boleh juga usulnya tuh." seru Elemental yang lain.

"Coba lihat jam!" seru Gempa ke Elemental yang lain. Yang lain hanya melihat jam masing-masing.

Jam 5 sore.

"Sudah jam 5 nih, ayo pergi!" seru Api yang meninggalkan Elemental yang lain. Yang lain hanya mengikuti pemuda pengendali api itu menuju kedai Tok Aba sambil berlari.

"Tok, kami buka puasa di mesjid ya?" seru Api yang sudah sampai di kedai Tok Aba.

"Nggak jadi buka puasanya di rumah?" tanya Tok Aba kemudian.

"Nggak,Tok. Kami mau cari suasana yang lebih enak di mesjid. Kan biasanya di mesjid suasananya tenang." jawab Hali tenang.

"Yaudah. Hati-hati di jalan ya. Jalannya jangan sendiri-sendiri." Tok Aba memberi nasehat kepada cucunya tersayang yang ketjeh banget. _Kok Author jadi alay juga ya? Aneh!_

"Iya. Kami pergi dulu ya, Tok! Assalamualaikum!" seru Elemental BoBoiBoy seraya meninggalkan kedai Atoknya.

"Waalaikumsalam." sahut Atoknya sambil menutup kedainya karena sudah sore.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ayo kita pergi cepat! Nanti udah buka!" seru Api sambil berlari kencang. Yang lain hanya mengikuti pemuda pengendali api itu menuju mesjid sambil berlari.

* * *

Sesampainya di pekarangan mesjid, mereka berjalan menuju ke dalam mesjid. Mereka melihat bapak-bapak membawa makanan berbuka puasa. Teh manis dan goring pisang serta roti berselai. Mereka juga melihat ibu-ibu taklim memasuki mesjid.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya didalam mesjid, mereka berlima -Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa, Api, dan Air- duduk di barisan paling belakang sambil menunggu waktu berbuka. Dan waktu yang ditunggu pun tiba.

 _Allahu akbar, Allahu akbar._

"Yeyy... Sudah berbuka! Ayo berbuka semua!" seru Air yang kelihatannnya senang sambil menyambar teh manisnya. Dilanjutkan dengan sholat Maghrib.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Maaf ada unsur islami-nya. Karena kan sekarang bulan puasa.**

 **Kayaknya Air hanya sedikit dapat dialognya.**

 **Akhir kata, Mind to Review?**


End file.
